


Through Her Eyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week '18 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Protective Siblings, Sterek Week 2018, sterekalternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: In a world where the Hale Fire didn't happen, and Laura gets to watch as Stiles and Derek grow closer, albeit with a few bumps.





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Through Her Eyes (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400527) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For day 4 of Sterek Week: Alternate Canon

Laura notices there is something going on with Derek and Stiles. She picks up on the tension and side glances the two send each other the moment they run into each other after she and Derek get back to Beacon Hills on break from college. Laura hadn’t understood why it was such a big deal for Derek to come back, but she gets it now. All it takes is seeing Derek blush and stammer when Stiles makes a joke for her to realize exactly what’s going on. When she brings it up to Derek, he closes off almost immediately, telling her there’s nothing there and even if there was Stiles is too young and he won’t do that to him. He won’t be Kate.

Laura gets it. She does. Derek’s been weird about dating ever since Kate. Their only saving grace had been the Sheriff, still Deputy Stilinski at the time, noticing Derek and Kate out together. He’d gone to their mother and she’d immediately put a stop to it, telling Derek that not only was Kate too old but she was also a hunter. Derek had been so ashamed that he’d barely talked to them for weeks after that, except to answer any questions their parents had about what he’d told Kate.

Laura doesn’t even want to think about what could have happened if they hadn’t found out when they did. Kate had been livid when they’d arrested her. At the time it had been for statutory rape, which Laura still feels sick thinking about. Then they’d found detailed plans for the Hale’s home, and Kate had admitted she’d planned to burn them all. Laura knows her parents hadn’t wanted them to know that, but both her and Derek had always been too nosy for their own good. She still wishes Derek had never heard it though. Even though Kate never succeeded she can still see the guilt that lurks there within Derek, all the ‘what if’s’ that must be playing through his mind.

It hurts Laura for Derek to think he could ever be like Kate. She’d been a monster and had only been using Derek for information and her own amusement. Derek would never do that. But Derek still goes back to school saying that nothing is ever going to happen with Stiles.

Just because Derek wants to remain in denial doesn’t mean there’s nothing there. As time goes on it only gets stronger. Derek eventually switches to online classes so that he can spend more time in town making sure it’s safe, despite their parents assurances that they have it all handled. They can’t really argue since Derek is at least still going to school.

She spends years watching them dance around each other and save each other's lives. Whether it’s from hunters, kanimas, druids, alphas, fox spirits, berserker's, or themselves. They’re always there getting the other out of trouble and patching each other up.

It’s after a particularly bad run in with a group of hunters that Stiles finally comes to Laura. She’s been waiting. She knows Stiles has picked up on this things between him and Derek. She also knows he must have noticed Derek keeping his distance. It was only a matter of time before Stiles would go to someone for some answers, and since Derek isn’t likely to give them, she was probably his only option. Of course there are her parents, but she doubts Stiles wants to sit through that talk.

So here he is, standing outside her apartment, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. He looks tired. Then again, he always looks tired these days.

“We need to talk about Derek,” Stiles says, pushing past her and walking into the apartment.

“Well hello Stiles,” Laura says, fondly rolling her eyes as she closes the door and turns to face him. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

Stiles lets out a frustrated breath, “Now isn’t the time Laura.”

“What did my brother do this time, then?” Laura asks, taking a seat on the couch. She expects Stiles to keep pacing the room like he usually does when he’s trying to work out a problem. So she’s surprised when he sits down next to her, resting his arms on his knees. “Is it that bad?”

“You saw what he did,” Stiles says, “How he just… jumped in front of me and took that bullet.”

“He’s saved you before,” Laura reminds him. “I don’t see why it’s surprising he’d do it now.”

“It’s not!” He sits back against the couch and runs and hand through his hair. “It’s not surprising. But I wish he wouldn’t do it. Because every time I see it happen I’m worried the bullet or arrow or whatever else isn’t going to conveniently miss his heart and then he’ll be gone.”

His words are choked at the end, and Laura realizes he’s crying. She scoots closer and puts her arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him close. “He’s a stubborn idiot. He’s always valued other people’s lives above his own. He just doesn’t realize what losing him could do to us.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles asks. “I can’t keep watching him put himself in danger like this.”

“Have you talked to him?”

Stiles snorts, “Yeah that would go well. He shuts down every time things get too emotional. Which is just...” Stiles takes a deep breath. “I know about Kate, and what she tried to do. I get that that’s why he’s kept his distance. I just wish he’d realize he doesn’t have to. I’m more than aware of who I’ve fallen in love with and that’s not going to change just because he won’t acknowledge there’s something here.”

“You love me?”

Stiles’ head snaps towards the door as his breath leaves him. Laura hears his heart speed up and squeezes his arm, trying to calm him. She kind of hates that she had a spell put on the door to keep the noise out, otherwise she would have heard Derek coming. Then again, maybe this is for the best.

“This is your chance,” she whispers, knowing Derek can hear her. The words are for him as much as they are for Stiles. “I’m going to just go make tea or something, and you two can talk.”

She stands up, stopping to squeeze Derek’s arm and gives him a long look, mouthing an inaudible, “talk to him,” before heading into the kitchen. She really does start making tea, more to give herself something to do than anything else. Every now and then her eyes drift back to the living room where Derek and Stiles are standing by the door talking.

She’s trying not to listen but she still picks up on bits and pieces of conversation, mostly from Stiles.

“You idiot…” “You can’t keep…” “Why won’t you understand?” “It’s not fair…” “I love your stupid ass.”

She has to hide her smile at the last one, not wanting either of them to know she heard. She holds her breath, hoping that maybe Derek will actually let himself have something good for once, rather than pushing it away.

She hears Derek mutter and “I’m sorry,” and “I love you too,” and when she looks over she sees them wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing heatedly. She can’t stop the squeal that escapes her at the sight.

They break apart and look in her direction, both their expressions still slightly dazed. She shrugs, “It’s about time.”

Derek smiles and takes Stiles’ hand, “It is.”

“So do you want to get out of here?” Stiles asks. When Derek raises an eyebrow he rolls his eyes. “I just meant, I definitely plan to kiss you more and talk, if you’re up for it, and I think there are more appropriate places to do that than your sister’s apartment.”

“Excellent point,” Laura says, “and I agree. You two should definitely go somewhere more private.”

When she winks, Derek groans. “ _Laura._ ”

Stiles laughs and uses Derek’s hand to lead him out of the apartment, waving bye to Laura, before closing the door behind him. She grins and pulls out here phone, bringing up her group text with the pack and her parents.

_“Sterek finally happened. You can rest easy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
